Saving a Prat
by Haliii
Summary: A fic where Merlin saves Arthur's life again, but not without consequence. After all the drama, he finds himself bedridden. One-shot, rated for safety. Please review.


**Hey, this would be my third ever fanfic and third Arthur & Merlin oneshot! :o) This is probably set before Arthur knows he loves Gwen. You'll find out why ;)**

**Please review, they insipre me.**

**Haliii x**

* * *

Arthur went crashing to the ground as something slammed into him. His face turned to one of horror as he realised it wasn't some_thing_, but some_one_.

"What the… Merlin…?"

Laying his manservant on the forest floor as gently and quickly as he could, Arthur Pendragon shot up from the ground like an arrow, sword in hand, a look of murder on his face.

Someone was going to pay.

Sharpened senses on full alert, Arthur scanned the surrounding area, looking for what hid among the bushes and the trees.

All at once the magical creature came bursting through the trees, but Crown Prince was ready. With deadly accuracy, Arthur flung his sword at the beast, the metal catching the light as it rotated several times in the air before striking true.

The animal dropped to the ground, dead.

Panting, Arthur whipped back round to where Merlin was.

The warlock was curled up tightly on the floor of leaves, hands pressed against his stomach. A moan of pain reached the prince's ears.

Arthur sprinted over to Merlin. His manservant was shaking.

"Merlin? Merlin, look at me."

Arthur's heart clenched as he was faced with a bewildered and painful expression.

"Arthur?" Merlin had no idea of how faint his voice was.

"Merlin, you idiot! What have you done this time?" Arthur still had no idea what had happened.

Merlin smiled shakily. "Oh, nothing, just saved the life of a prat," he quipped weakly.

"What?!" Arthur cried. "Oh, Merlin you complete and utter fool! You shouldn't… I…" Arthur sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Merlin smiled, shuddering afterwards.

Arthur quickly turned serious. "Let me see, Merlin."

"It's fine, Arth – "

"Let me see," Arthur repeated more forcefully.

Merlin gave in, and began to lift his hands from his stomach when he suddenly whimpered in pain and ceased the attempt, breathing faster and more panicky.

"Easy, easy, it's all right," said Arthur, his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Try again, slowly this time."

Merlin tried again, and with encouragement from Arthur succeeded in revealing the wound. Arthur hissed as he saw damage. It was clear the beast had tried to take a bite out of Merlin's side.

Tried, not succeeded.

Luckily for Merlin, the wound was deep, but not so deep as to hit anything vital. It was painful, would need stitches and take a while to heal, but Merlin would be all right.

And for that, Arthur was more than thankful.

Arthur just had to control the blood loss, and get Merlin back to Gaius.

Simple.

Ish.

The journey back to Camelot was going to be a excrutiating.

Unless…

Arthur looked away. "I - I'm sorry, Merlin."

Merlin frowned. "You haven't done anything wrong. What are you sorry for?"

"This."

Before he could change his mind, in a swift move Arthur brought his fist back before striking Merlin's temple at a speed that didn't even give the warlock time to flinch.

Merlin's body instantly lost all tension, slumping against the ground.

Arthur sighed regretfully, bowing his head for a moment.

Then he sprang into action.

He didn't know how long it was until Merlin woke up, but Arthur intended to have him back home in Camelot with Gaius looking him over by that time.

Whistling for his horse and commanding it to kneel, Arthur gently slipped his hands under Merlin and lifted his manservant effortlessly, carrying him over to the horse. Placing the warlock securely on the animal's back, Arthur commanded the horse to stand before getting on himself.

"To Camelot," he murmured, urging his horse into action.

As Merlin leaned back against the prince, Arthur pressed a hand against Merlin's wound, trying to slow the blood flow.

He hoped he could get Merlin to Gaius without any further hassle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arthur burst into Gaius's chambers, the door banging against the wall as it was kicked open. "Gaius!"

Gaius jumped and turned around, ready to lecture Arthur in the most polite way possible. "Sire, how can I…" the physician broke off as soon as he saw who Arthur was lying on the bed in the middle of the room.

"We were attacked in the forest. I think the idiot saved me," Arthur said quietly. "One of those creatures tried to take a bite out of his side."

"And the head injury?" asked the physician distractedly, studying the bruising on Merlin's head.

Gaius got no reply.

"Arthur," Gaius said urgently. "How did Merlin end up with this bruising on his head?"

The prince sighed and closed his eyes briefly.

"Arthur!"

"He-he was in so much pain… I didn't see how else I could get him back to Camelot, so I… I..."

Gaius nodded. "The bruising isn't serious, he'll be all right." Gaius put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "You did the right thing."

Arthur nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Can you fetch some water for Merlin? I will need it to clean his wound."

When Arthur got back with the water Merlin's head was propped up with a few pillows, and Gaius was trying to get Merlin to drink one of his potions.

The physician looked up as Arthur walked in. "Thank you, sire. Can you try and get Merlin to wake up and drink this? I'm having no luck. And he's starting to wake up, so see if he remembers what happened."

Gaius handed Arthur the bottle, before going off and searching for the things he needed to stitch Merlin's wound. Arthur sighed and sat down on a stool near the bed.

"Merlin," he called gently. "Merrliinnn…"

It wasn't working.

"Merlin, you hopeless idiot! Wake up!"

Still nothing.

"_Now_!"

Arthur was not a happy prince.

"Merlin," he began threateningly, "if you don't show any signs of life _right now_ I will have you put in the stocks…"

Still no response.

"Have you publicly humiliated…"

Nothing.

"And I will sack you…"

Nope.

"_After_ a full day of sword practice with me, just to make sure you go out on a high…"

Not so much as a twitch.

The price smirked, leaning in so he could whisper.

"And I will tell Guinevere that you fancy her."

"What?!" Merlin cried incredulously, both eyes wide open.

Arthur laughed. "I'll let it go… this time… just drink this." Arthur handed Merlin the bottle Gaius had given him.

Merlin, still shocked, eyed the prince sceptically. "Just as simple as that?"

"Yep, just as simple as that. Drink it all."

So Merlin did.

And promptly fell asleep.

Gaius explained to Arthur the potion induced a very deep slumber, so that Merlin wouldn't feel any pain when Gaius treated his wound.

Arthur helped Gaius patch Merlin up where he could and sat with his manservant for a while, before being summoned by his father to attend his duties.

Just as he reached the door, Arthur turned and said to Gaius, "if you need anything for yourself or Merlin, you know where to find me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been a few days since Merlin and Arthur's encounter with the creature, and Merlin was lying in his bed, feeling rather bored. He had been visited several times by Gwen and even Morgana, had constant care from Gaius, but even they couldn't be here all the time. Plus, Arthur seemed to have disappeared off the face of Camelot.

Merlin had also been given a list of rules. He had been told strictly to stay in bed, and not to move unless possible. If he needed anything, he had to ask for someone else to get it, and, best of all, he was being treated to all sorts of concoctions created by Gaius to 'help'.

Yum.

Just as he thought he was going to cry or even very possibly die from boredom, Gaius had announced he was going out on his rounds, and after giving Merlin the favourite lecture not to get up to any mischief while he was out, had left Merlin alone.

But the warlock didn't mind.

Because at this point in time, solitude meant freedom.

And Merlin had decided today was the perfect day to try out his ability to walk.

After five minutes of painful shuffling, moaning and groaning, Merlin sat on the edge of the bed. Taking a deep breath, Merlin used his arms to push himself off the bed and onto his legs.

And, to his complete and utter amazement, they supported his weight.

They were wobbly, yes, but he was standing! Now maybe Gaius would let him start being a bit more active, rather than being restricted to a bed the whole day. Merlin was beaming.

"And just _what_ do you think you are doing?!" came a voice from the door.

Merlin gasped and jumped in surprise, but this proved too much for his legs.

Before he realised what was going on, he was crumpling to the ground.

But the person at the door had expected this. He rushed over and grabbed Merlin by the armpits, before sitting the warlock back on the bed and steadying him.

"You are such an idiot, Merlin," Arthur muttered.

Despite the fact his side had flared up in pain, Merlin grinned.

"Better than a prat," the warlock retorted.

With a little help from Arthur, Merlin managed to sit against the head of his bed. "You took your time to show up," Merlin said light-heartedly.

"I know. Father had me off exploring the woods with all the knights, making sure there were no more of those creatures in the area. We ended up walking most of the way there and back. I slept almost all day yesterday," Arthur admitted. "But anyway, how are you holding up?"

"Oh…" Merlin began, before plunging straight into whinging to Arthur about boredom, counting his list of rules to Arthur off with his fingers, and then reciting one of Gaius's lectures word for word.

"'…and I'm sure the leeches have missed you too Merlin, so if you even _think_ about moving, you can add that to the list as well.' And then he finished up with 'oh, and by the way, Gwen will be coming to visit you later', and then he walked out. I mean, come _on_! What did I do wrong? I only saved the life of a prat – "

Arthur playfully hit him over the head.

"– who hits his injured manservant – "

Another hit.

" – who is _completely_ innocent!"

Arthur raised his hand again, when there was a knock at the door. A guard poked his head through. "The king sends for you, my lord," he announced.

Arthur nodded. "Very well, I will be along in a moment."

The guard bowed and left.

Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed. "Here we go again…"

Merlin smiled. "Don't worry, you can visit me later."

"Fantastic," Arthur said sarcastically. The price walked to the door. "I'll try stop by again soon, and if I catch you trying to walk or anything again I will personally inform Gaius." Merlin found himself the target of Arthur's glare.

"Yes, sire," Merlin replied, smiling and reaching for a book on his bedside table, at least _trying_ to keep himself occupied.

"Oh, and Merlin."

Merlin looked up expectantly.

"I'm glad you're all right."

Arthur's footsteps echoed up the staircase to Gaius's chambers.

Slowly, a wide grin spread across Merlin's face.

Saving the life of a prat wasn't so bad.


End file.
